


[Podfic of] Christmas Tree / written by anniespinkhouse

by EosRose



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Download Available, Euthanasia (Suggested), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/413275">Christmas Tree</a> by anniespinkhouse.</p><p>A strange lone werewolf finds its way to the home of the Wolf-Pass Pack but how can Alpha!Jensen save a starving and dangerous Were who wants nothing to do with his own kind? Jared finds salvation by the light of a Christmas Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413275) by [anniespinkhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse). 



> **Warning:** Although this story ends well, it does deal with serious issues, including: past long-term emotional, physical, and sexual abuse; past forced miscarriage; suicidal thoughts; homelessness; and starvation. Also, this is a werewolf story, so there will be heat-induced mating, sexual contact while both parties are in animal form, knotting, and male pregnancy.

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/k5qg3ltjoxoems86m2uk9c3gsyd6u478.zip) [136.6 MB, 02:26:42]  
[M4B](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sc11ltg9kzzg9e6181hn9utuddx74lp4.m4b) [69.5 MB, 02:26:42] 

Track | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Warning | 00:00:48 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wpdwk2a7t5m67c2kz22bzcx61iqsj2nr.mp3) (1.2 MB) |   
Chapter 1 | 00:35:33 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/q4lq8l34qek8rhe1z62idgkhayly03wo.mp3) (32.9 MB) | 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 | 00:26:51 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/e5lv6crjtt08l6p228eigxcesgextc2s.mp3) (25.0 MB) |   
---|---|---|---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 | 00:40:39 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mtpxkg1d6gibrbm8ess89wyqm96cawzt.mp3) (37.6 MB) |   
---|---|---|---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 | 00:43:11 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wfl54o046cqo26qfbw8uwl675y74mabe.mp3) (39.9 MB) |   
---|---|---|---


End file.
